El Holder de la ficción
La siguiente transcripción fue descubierta en una biblioteca en Moab, Utah, escondida en el interior de un ejemplar de un libro para niños: ”¡Regresa, conejo azul” de Peony Strubmaier. No se ha encontrado rastro de los cinco mensajes restantes. Las apariencias indican que el documento fue utilizado por última vez como un marca libro improvisado. Los pasajes tachados con tinta negra se han omitido. Desde la oficina de Omitido Omitido Omitido Oficial al mando: omitido Omitido Omitido Transcripción perdida de Omitido Restaurada por: C. Valery Mensaje del telégrafo interceptado 5 de 6 Fecha: 15 de agosto de 1893 Hora: 03:23 Ubicación: Copenhagen, Dinamarca Asunto: Omitido Receptor: P. Grayling Ahora escucha… Sólo diré esto una vez. Ellos dicen que el mundo se vuelve más pequeño, y quizás tengan razón, pero hay algunas cosas tan grandes y atemorizantes de que no hay nada en absoluto más pequeño. Estos horribles secretos sobre el mundo, ya sabes de qué hablo, no lo niegues. Esos supurantes, hinchados secretos, esos que ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo enterrar… Bueno, tengo otro para ti. Ellos dicen que en cualquier ciudad o pueblo, en cualquier país de todo este santo mundo, todo lo que necesitas es caminar hacia la segunda librería o biblioteca que encuentres. Es la segunda, recuérdalo, no la primera. Les he oído hablar de esto con los otros… Ya sabes… Los otros, que preguntan por ver al Holder de algo, pero eso estaría mal en este caso. Hacer eso sólo te llevará a ser masticado y escupido en pequeños pedazos empapados. No, todo lo que debes hacer es seguir adelante y dirigirte a la sección de ciencia-ficción. Luego, debes tomar cualquier libro que te guste. Si, oíste bien, cualquiera. Suena divertido, ¿no es así? Pues se vuelve más divertido desde aquí. Si no eres cuidadoso, dicen, sobre el libro que escojas, entonces te encontrarás con mucho dolor, ya que los libros pueden ser agradables, pero también pueden ser crueles. La gente olvida esto. Pueden retorcer a un hombre y a sus motivaciones en algún horrible monstruo. Por supuesto, si esto ocurre, probablemente estaba destinado a ser. Algunas personas son monstruos en el corazón. Bueno, una vez tengas tu libro, sólo cómpralo o échale un vistazo como se hace comúnmente, pero debes asegurarte de mirar la cara del bibliotecario. Mira, si se ve aliviado o feliz respecto al libro que tomaste, entonces lo hiciste mal. Sólo deja la maldita cosa de regreso y vete, y no lo intentes de nuevo hasta dentro de otro día, o te arrepentirás. Confía en mí en esto. No hay una parte de mí que quiere verte atormentado por una fuerza eterna de arrepentimiento. Ahora escucha. Si te sientes a la altura, puedes ir hacia el pasillo, justo en ese momento, y leer el libro hasta el final. No diría que lo recomiendo, sin embargo, porque es posible que no tengas la oportunidad de terminarlo. Y es muy importante que lo termines. ¿Me oyes? Termina el libro. Si no lo haces, te vas a arrepentir. Van a paralizar tu mente con preguntas, y ningún alma bendita aquí será capaz de responder por ti. Cuando estés listo, simplemente siéntate y disfruta de la historia. Dale un momento. Si lo hiciste bien, te sentirás paranoico y completamente inseguro de tu lugar en el mundo. Quizás verás pequeñas sombras revolotear y esparcirse en el rabillo del ojo. Quizás tendrás horrorosas pesadillas que no podrás quitarte. Quizás esas pesadillas te perseguirán durante el día. Si esto pasa, sólo significa que estás llegando a alguna parte. Omitido Omitido Omitido Omitido Omitido Omitido Omitido Omitido Ahora estás listo. Busca una manera de conseguir un asimiento de ese autor. Envíale algo que le guste. Un tributo, algo realmente agradable. Preséntate, y por esta vez, ahora es tiempo de preguntar por el Holder. Lo llamamos The Holder of Fiction. No tiene sentido, pero eso es porque somos humanos. Cosas como estas nunca tendrán significado real para tontos como nosotros de todos modos. Si todo sale bien y las estrellas están alineadas, y has hecho todo como te dije, entonces debería mostrarse amigable y decir: “He estado esperándote”. Si no dice eso, o se muestra confuso u hostil, entonces estás en problemas, y deberías parar y esperar. Sólo tienes que esperar un rato. A continuación, deberás empezar todo de nuevo, y me refiero a todo el asunto. Si no lo haces, y aún intentas hablar con esta persona, disculpándote o algo, eso ya no va a ser más una persona, ¿lo entiendes? Él se convertirá en algo que no te gustará para nada, y te hará cosas que no querrás sentir. Lo dejaré así. Este Holder de la Ficción te preguntará por una palabra. Asegúrate de decirla. Será la onceava palabra en la onceava página del libro que tomaste. ¿Por qué? Sólo son números, ya sabes. Ellos son importantes en formas que nunca comprenderemos. Sólo recuerda, la once de la once. Once once. Probablemente estarás sorprendido al saber que este Holder es más amigable y más sociable que muchos otros con quienes te hayas encontrado, pero aún debes estar en guardia, porque esta no es la parte difícil. Puedes preguntarle a esta criatura cualquier cosa que quieras, por el tiempo que quieras, ya sabes, estará de buen humor, y charlará contigo un buen rato. De ninguna manera significa que es humano, o que está de tu lado, o que están deseosos de devorarte cuando te levantes. Sólo es amigable, es todo. Ahora, presta atención. La última cosa que debes preguntar es sólo una pregunta muy delicada y específica: ¿Cómo Ellos se volvieron reales? El tono y el comportamiento de este Holder cambiará como el viento, y te encontrarás a ti mismo escuchando susurros acerca de los terribles secretos de la realidad, las pruebas de la naturaleza sobrenatural de nuestro mundo. Tu cabeza te dará vueltas, tu estómago se encogerá y levantará y quizás sientas ganas de vomitar, gritar interminablemente, o incluso atacar a matar al sujeto, dios no lo quiera, pero tienes que aferrarte a las palabras pronunciadas, ya que se te pedirá tomar una decisión importante. Es esta elección la que lo hace tan peligroso. Esta elección es diferente para cada persona que venga a buscar su tesoro, pero todas ellas son importantes. Malévolamente importantes. Ahora, debes ser cuidadoso y no perder la cabeza. Luego de un rato, corto o largo, este Holder de la Ficción te va a dar un Objeto. Un simple premio como recompensa a tu infinita curiosidad. Algo que podrás conservar. Algo que podrás llevar contigo. Algo de lo que jamás te podrás deshacer. Podrá darte o no extraños poderes, pero eso es irrelevante. Esa cosa es el Objeto 253 de 538. La ficción de un hombre, es la verdad de otro. Notas: Con esta nueva evidencia circunstancial, creo que la existencia de los Holders ha sido confirmada, y que el objeto ha sido localizado por un número de Omitido. Omitido Omitido Omitido Todas las unidades de recuperación están listas, esperando órdenes de nuestro buen amigo Omitido Omitido Omitido Omitido ---- El documento está desgastado y descolorido en algunos lugares, y parece ser auténtico. Hacia la esquina inferior izquierda de la transcripción, hay una serie de manchas descamadas que parecen ser sangre seca. Categoría:Holder